


January Drabbles

by Sille92



Series: A drabble a day and maybe the followers will stay [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, tags will be added as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Chapter 1: CastielxReaderChapter 2: Jared&Jensen&ReaderChapter 3: DeanxReaderChapter 4: Sam&Reader&DeanChapter 5: Jared&Jensen&ReaderChapter 6: Jared&Reader/Jensen&ReaderChapter 7: Sister!ReaderChapter 8: JaredxReaderChapter 9: Jared&Reader/Jensen&ReaderChapter 10: Jared&ReaderChapter 11: JaredxReaderxGenChapter 12: Sister!ReaderChapter 13: GadreelXReaderChapter 14: No relationshipChapter 15: No relationshipChapter 16: Sister!ReaderChapter 17: Sister!ReaderChapter 18: SamxReader





	1. Jared&Jensen&Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, January already started and I haven't posted any drabbles until now. But now you get 5 at once!

“Hey Y/N! Your lover is here!” one of your colleagues called through the office.

 

Your head snapped up from the paperwork you were reading. “Who?” you asked, because you didn’t have a lover, let alone a boyfriend.

 

You colleague just gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. You followed the direction. Sure enough in the office door was standing a familiar face wearing a sheepish smile.

 

“Castiel? What?” you asked yourself, confused as he came towards you.

 

“Hello, Y/N.” he greeted you with that deep voice of his. “I came to pick you up.”

 

“Pick me…?” you trailed off. Did you forget something important?

 

Castiel just continued looking at you, smile still in place.

 

“Okay. Let me finish up here and I’m all yours.”

 

The End


	2. Jared&Jensen&Reader

From Y/N: 

To Jensen, Jared:

 

You nearly finished? The flight won’t wait for you, you know.

 

From Jensen:

To Jared, Y/N:

 

We’re aware. Just finished the last scene. We’ll be there in 10.

 

From Y/N:

To: Jensen, Jared:

 

Great. See you in a bit.

 

You laid your phone on the passenger seat and leaned your head against the window. Why was filming running late? You were waiting over an hour now in the car since you didn’t want to distract them while shooting. You regretted it now.

 

Ten minutes later the door to the passenger seat opened as did one of the backdoors. 

 

“We’re here.” said Jensen as he seated himself beside you.

  
“I can see that,” you responded and started the car. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Sorry. Shooting was longer than expected.” Jared apologized from the backseat.

 

You sighed “It’s alright. The main thing is that you made it in time and won’t miss the flight to Austin. Can you imagine how disappointed your kids would have been?”

 

Both grimaced. “Don’t remind us,” Jared grumbled.

 

You laughed as you pulled out of the parking lot.

 

The End


	3. DeanxReader

“Y/N? You alright over there?” Dean asked from the other side of the room.

 

You groaned. “No, no I don’t think so.” you answered. Your head was pounding and you could feel the spell of the witch working itself through your body, changing it. “The spell is still active.”

 

“What?!” yelled Dean. “That’s impossible. We killed the witch.”

 

“The spell has to be a failsafe or something. I can feel it Dean. It changes me.”

 

He was at your side in a flash. “Don’t worry. We’ll find a cure. We just need to get back to the bunker.” His words weren’t comforting because you knew that it would be too late by then. The spell will have changed you into a monster without a rational thought process.

 

“There’s no time. You know what you have to do,” you groaned out. 

 

“No. You can’t ask me to do this.”

 

“You have to Dean. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Especially you or Sam.”

 

“I can’t, Y/N. Please just come back to the bunker with us. We’ll find a solution.”

 

“Dean, please,” you begged. If anyone had to do it you wanted it to be him.

 

He looked at you and you could see the tears in his eyes. Slowly, he drew his gun.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The End


	4. Sam&Reader&Dean

“Hey Dean,” Sam Called as he looked out the window. “We’ve got company.”

 

His brother looked at him confused. “What?” he asked and came over to the window. His eyes widened as he saw you exciting the car. “No way.”

 

“When was the last time we saw her? Three years ago? The vampire nest in Washington.”

 

Dean nodded. “Last time we worked together. She never called afterwards.”

 

“And never answered ours. Still don’t know why she ignored us. It didn’t make sense.”

 

“Maybe we’ll find out soon.” 

 

The brothers watched you as you made your way into the police station.

 

“This is going to be interesting.” Sam said.

 

The End


	5. Jared&Jensen&Reader

“Y/N! There you are!” Jared exclaimed as he stood up to embrace you.

 

“We missed our favourite waitress.” Jensen added as he did the same.

 

“Suck-ups,” you said fondly. 

 

“Only for you, Y/N.” Jared laughed and sat down again.

 

“What can I get you today?” you asked, trying to be at least a little professional.

 

Jensen grinned at you. “As if you don’t know our order by heart.”

 

“Well, I thought maybe you’d want to change it up a bit. Be spontaneous and all that, you know.”

 

“Have we ever done that?”

 

“Not really, no. You’re old men who are set in their ways,” you chuckled. The banter with these two was always fun.

  
“Who are you talking about? I only see two handsome men at the high point of their life.”

 

“You tell yourself that Mr. Ackles,” you laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Jared was trying to suppress his smirk but it was a losing battle.

 

You wrote down their usual on the notepad. “Two beers and one plate full of nachos coming right up,” you announced. “I will be back in a few.”

 

“Don’t be gone too long!” called Jared after you which made you grin.

 

You were back behind the bar when one of your colleagues spoke up beside you.

 

“Are those guys really Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki?”

 

“Yes,” was your short answer. You knew where this conversation was going because she was new, and you didn’t like it one bit.

 

The End


	6. Jared&Reader/Jensen&Reader (Continuation November Drabble 27)

Jared and Jensen stared at you. 

 

“Uhm.. sorry what?” Jared asked after a time, sharing a confused look with Jensen.

 

“I have cancer. Breast cancer to be specific,” you elaborated. “I got the news last week after my gynecologist discovered a lump in my left breast. He did further tests, which confirmed his assumption.”

 

More silence. 

 

Jensen was the first out of his stupor. “My god, Y/N. I’m sorry.” he said and pulled you into a hug. You practically melted against him. Telling them was kind of freeing and you needed the comfort they provided.

 

“What stage?” asked Jared as he rubbed your back in comfort.

 

“My doctor said that they caught it early enough. The cancer is not that big yet, so they don’t need to remove the breast. I will still need chemotherapy after the operation.” you explained, your head laying in Jensen shoulder.

 

“Have you told anyone else yet?” asked Jensen.

 

You shook your head. “You’re the first.”


	7. Sister!Reader

“Dean? Who was that at the door?” you asked as you entered the war room.

 

Your brother pointed at the man on the other side of the table. “Y/N, meet Arthur Ketch. Ketch, this is Y/N, my sister,” he introduced. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Ketch and raised his glass in greeting.

 

“Likewise,” you answered, returningyour gaze to Dean, willing him to explain further.

 

He sighed. “Ketch is working for the British Men of Letters. He came bearing a gift to recruit us.”

 

You gaze fell to the bottle of scotch on the table. “Is it working?”

 

Dean laughed. “What do you think?”


	8. JaredxReader

One of the volunteers pointed you in the direction of the green room. Jared had thankfully not forgotten to mention that you were coming. But the bodyguard standing before the door still eyed you suspiciously as you drew closer.

 

You flashed him a smile and the batch you got from the register table. He looked at it for a moment then nodded and opened the door for you. You nodded in thanks and entered the room.

 

The noise that came your way was unexpected, at least in part. You knew that chaos was bound to occur when the cast was together, but they were really, really loud. No one even noticed you coming in.

 

You searched for the cause of the noise and were quick to find it. Misha’s brother was also here, he was showing one of his tricks to Ruth in a corner of the room. They were just all amazed by his talent.

 

Chuckling, you stepped up to the group, stopping behind Jared and tapping him on the shoulder. He whirled around.

 

“Y/N!” he exclaimed, grinning and hugging you to him.


	9. Jared&Reader/Jensen&Reader (Continuation November Drabble 11)

You could see Jensen in the driver's seat once you were at the car. “Was he too lazy to come and get me himself?” you asked jokingly.

 

Jared laughed. “No, but you know the rules. Shotgun has to do all the work.”

 

You grinned at him, knowing what it was like. You traveled often enough as shotgun with Jensen when he was in Austin.

 

“You excited to visit Vancouver? It’s your first time isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. I can’t wait. Even though I would like to spent some time with you guys.” you answered as you opened one of the rear doors.

 

“Maybe we can do something if we wrap up early,” Jensen said, looking at you through the rearview mirror, watching you as you sat down in the backseat.

 

“It’s not essential, Jensen. I can keep myself busy,” you explained.

 

“But we would like to, wouldn’t we, Jared?”

 

“Of course, and a few hours of free time will do us some good too.” he responded as he climbed into the car. “Your luggage is safely stored madam.”

 

You laughed. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. But seriously, we’ll see if we can get a few hours off this week.”

 

You sighed. “Okay. I have to admit, I would like that.”

 

“Then it’s a done deal,” Jensen exclaimed, starting the car.


	10. Jared&Reader (Continuation November Drabble 28)

You stared at Jared’s number on your phone after you ended the call to Danneel. It went against your pride to call him and ask for a job, but you didn’t have another choice. You couldn’t afford to be unemployed for a long stretch of time.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” you sighed and dialed his number, silently hoping that he wouldn’t pick up.

 

“Hello?” you heard his voice on the other end and cringed. So much for not picking up.

 

“Jared, Hi. It’s Y/N,” you greeted him nervously. Damn it, why were you nervous? He was you friend after all.

 

“Y/N! You okay? You sound weird?” he asked, sounding a bit worried.

 

“Yes, yes. I’m okay. It’s just…” you paused. Well, best to get it out right away. “I need a favour, Jared.”


	11. JaredxReaderxGen

“I’m scared,” you whispered into Gen’s shoulder on the way to the hospital. She was kind enough to sit in the backseat with you while Jared was driving.

 

“I know honey. But it’s a routine operation. Nothing is going to happen” she explained and tightened her arm around your waist to comfort you.

 

You sighed. “I know. But it’s my first operation and I don’t know what to expect.”

 

She kissed your hair. “Everything is going to be fine and Jared and I will be there when you wake up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Of course!” said Jared from the front and smiled at you through the rearview mirror.

 

You smiled back. “Thank you.”


	12. Sister!Reader

“You will regret this” Dean hissed,  trying to escape from the bonds holding him in the chair. Sam tried to do the same as he glared at the demon holding you in place by your arms behind your back.

 

The demon laughed. “You have to escape first, but until then I’m going to have some fun with your little sister,” he boasted and smirked. “Just wait and see.”

 

He chained you to the ceiling, hands above your head and so high that you had to stand on your tiptoes.

 

The demon pulled out a short knife and traced it over your cheeks.

 

“Scream for me” he whispered as he made the first cut directly under your right eye.


	13. GadreelxReader

“Gadreel? What’s wrong?” you asked the angel. He was watching you with a pained expression on his face. 

 

You took a step back. “You’re scaring me.” 

 

He stretched his hand towards your forehead but pulled it back before he touched it.

 

“I can’t,” he whispered and looked at you with tears in his eyes.

 

“You can’t what?” you asked confused. You wanted to hug him so badly but you couldn’t move.

 

Gadreel turned away from you. “You have to go.” 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Just go, please?” he pleaded with you.

 

“Gadreel, what happened?”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“Metatron wants me to kill you?”

 

You were stunned. “Why does he want me dead?”

 

“To prove my loyalty to him. But I can’t do it. Not to you.”

 

“Gadreel…” you began but were interrupted by the angel.

 

“Just go.”


	14. No relationship (Continuation Ocotber Drabble 24)

You could feel the adrenaline leave you and your whole body began to shiver. It was cold outside and you were probably going into shock.

 

“Here,” said the man and laid his jacket over your shoulders. The warmth made you feel better immediately. The smell was a nice bonus and helped you to calm down.

 

“Better?” he asked as he looked at you with concern and began to rub your back up and down.

 

You nodded. “Yes, thanks.”  

 

,He smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m Sam by the way.” he introduced himself.

 

“Y/N,” you responded.

 

No other words were spoken for a while.

 

“So this… thing. That was a vampire?” you asked him hesitantly, still not believing what you actually saw.

 

“Yes, it was” he answered.

 

“They are real then?”

 

“Yes. And sadly not only them.”

 

“So everything they tell us stories about really goes bump in the night?”

 

“Afraid so.” 


	15. No relationship

The photo op room was unusually warm and stuffy. That was what it felt like to you at least. You already folded a piece of paper into a fan to get your temperature down a little, but it wasn’t enough. The face that you didn’t drink much today was not helping either.

 

Hopefully you would be able to drink something after your photo with Jared. You just needed to hold on that long. You were already in the room and could see him taking photo after photo after all. There was no point in leaving now. You just needed to hold on a bit longer.

 

That decision turned out to be not so good in hindsight. You were almost at the front of the queue when you could feel yourself going faint. You were about to pass out.

 

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself and tried to breathe steadily as you signaled one of the volunteers. 

 

She came to you, concern already evident on her face. “You okay?” she asked.

 

You shook your head and opened your mouth to answer but nothing came out. Your vision greyed out and you could feel yourself falling forward before you blacked out completely.


	16. Sister!Reader (Continuation of Drabble 14 from November)

“Y/N?” you heard a voice asked from far away. All your limbs felt heavy as stone. You weren’t even able to open your eyes.

 

“Y/N! Come on. Open your eyes!” the voice got more vigorous and was accompanied by light slaps to your cheeks.

 

“Dean! She’s hurt!” warned another voice. You knew these voices, but couldn’t remember from where. 

 

“Y/N!” yelled the other voice again, ignoring what the other had said.

 

You tried to open your eyes but it was a nearly impossible feat. Never had your eyelids felt so heavy. 

 

“Come on little sister. You can’t do this to us.” There was the voice again. Little sister? Slowly more and more awareness slipped into your heavy mind and you finally identified the voice as Deans. Your brother. So the other voice had to be Sam. Your brothers came for you.

 

“Dean?” you asked, your voice rough as you finally opened your eyes.


	17. Sister!Reader

“It snowed,” you declared after coming back from the grocery store to the house you shared with Dean and Sam. 

 

“And?” Dean asked from his place on the couch as he mindlessly changed channels on the TV.

 

“Someone needs to go out there and shovel the driveway free and it ain’t me.”

 

“Sam can do it.”

 

“Or you could do it together. You would be done twice as fast,” you suggested.

 

Your brother gave an exasperated sigh, shutting the TV off.

 

“Fine,” he said. “Sam!”

 

“What?” your other brother called from upstairs.

  
“Y/N said the driveway needs to be cleared of snow. And guess who are the lucky guys who get to do it,” Dean called, getting up from the couch.

  
“Do we have to?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes!” you answered.

 

“Fine!” Sam echoed Dean’s earlier words.


	18. SamxReader

You heard the baby crying over the monitor and groaned.

 

“Sam,” you mumbled, pressing you face into the pillow. Your husband didn’t react.

 

“Sam,” you tried again, louder this time. Still no reaction.

 

“Sam Winchester!” you finally hissed and hit him in his chest.

 

“I’m up! I’m up!” he said as he got up into a sitting position.

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

“My turn for what?” he asked confused, looking around the room but finding nothing out of place.

 

“Your daughter is crying,” you explained.

 

The shrill cries of his daughter finally registered in Sam’s brain and he sighed.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m going,” he agreed, standing up.

  
“Thank you,” you mumbled, closing your eyes to try and fall back asleep.


End file.
